Hard Decisions
by Hanyou-Girl25
Summary: Chapter 9- " Kikyo, there will always be a special place in my heart for you, but kagome owns my heart. "
1. Decide

Hey guys,  
  
Ummm.your going to have to forgive me but ff.net screwed up my first chapter. So until I can get my floppy disk and fix the first chapter u guys r just going to have to start at the second chapter. I'm really sorry about all this. Here is a quit over view:  
  
Ok, Kagome sits by the well and is reflecting on Inuyasha and Kouga. A few minutes ago she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss. She knows that if she decides to live with Kouga like he wants then she have everything a girl could ever ask for. But she wont be happy because she love's Inuyasha. Then she decides that since he will never love her and she's tired of always getting hurt when he runs off to see Kikyo she's never going back. So she gets up and goes back to the futile era to see everyone one last time. 


	2. Time is Running Out

Once she made her way out of Inuyasha's Forest, She could see a little light in the small window of the hut. She continued to walk and was soon at the door. She pulled back the curtain and walked in.  
  
" Your back, where did you go? ", asked Sango as Kagome made her way to sit in front of the fire.  
  
" I just needed some fresh air. Where are Shippo and Miroku? " Kagome asked looking around the room.  
  
" They went to get some firewood we're running low. " Said Sango as she threw the last piece into the fire. Just then Inuyasha walked in he didn't say a word, just sat down in the corner of the hut by the door.  
  
After a while of Silence he asked, " Where's the monk and the fox? "  
  
" They went for firewood. "Replied Sango. She then looked over at Kagome who was staring at the floor. She could see that Kagome's face was a little red and so were her eyes.  
  
' Why didn't i notice before? ' She wondered. Then she looked to Inuyasha who seemed to be in another world now. He was to staring at the floor. And by the look on his face he was worried about something.  
  
Just then Kagome looked up at Sango and said, " I should go get some water. It's getting late and if we're going to eat we'll need some. "  
  
Sango turned her head to look at the water pot on the floor. It was half full they didn't need water. She then realized Kagome was just looking for a reason to leave so she nodded at Kagome to show she understood.  
  
Kagome then picked up the pot and left. It wasn't 2 minutes before Inuyasha said he needed air and left also.  
  
" I wonder what happened now? " She said out loud even though no one was there to hear.  
  
Kagome had made her way to the river. She dipped in the pot to fill it up. Then pulled it out and set it down beside her on the ground. The she sat down too.  
  
' When should I tell him?  
  
Is there really a right time?  
  
Will he understand?  
  
No.  
  
Why would he,  
  
He never has before. '  
  
She sighed, and then looked down at the river.  
  
' It was here we had our first fight.  
  
He tried to take the jewel, I told him to sit and he fell though the bridge.'  
  
A smile crept across her face.  
  
Back then she was scared out of her mind when it happened. But now it was kind of funny. Then she heard something in the trees behind her. She turned to see him standing on one of the branches. He had a worried look on his face. She turned back around quickly she didn't want him to see the tear that just fell from her one of her eyes. 


	3. Time's Up

" Kagome. " He whispered so low he could barely hear himself say her name. He knew something was wrong, he could tell by the way she was acting. 'Maybe she saw Kikyo and No, me I would have known she was there.'  
  
Kagome didn't know what she should do. 'If I leave he won't be the only one ill hurt. What about Shippo, Sango and Miroku, Shippo is just a kid he needs me. He'll be crushed if I leave.'  
  
Inuyasha made his way out of the tree and to the ground. He walked slowly to where Kagome was sitting, and sat down beside her. Kagome looked in the other direction. She still didn't want him to know she was crying.  
  
'What do I say?' Inuyasha thought. " Kagome, What's wrong? You've been acting kind of weird." " Nothing " She replied and quickly made her way from the ground to leave. But he stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and said. " I asked you a question. "  
  
" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!! " She yelled yanking her wrist from his grasp and running away into the forest.  
  
" KAGOME " he yelled but she didn't hear him. She just wanted to leave, to get out of there, away from.from.him.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the well. All she had to do was take a few more steps and she was home away from him. But she couldn't do that, could she? What about the others? They needed her. She was so confused. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She covered her face with her hands and let it all out.  
  
A few feet away stood a confused Inuyasha but he wasn't just confused, He was worried. 'What is wrong with her?' He wondered. 'What did I do to make her this upset?' He slowly stepped towards her.  
  
" Kagome . . . Please . . . What's wrong? " His eyes were soft and filled with worry. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at him. She knew what she had to do. 


	4. Don't Say It's True

She looked up into his eyes. They seemed to put her under a spell. She couldn't seem to find the words she needed to say.   
  
" Kagome " He said once again. She didn't seem to hear him. She just continued to stare deep into his eyes.  
Then he saw a tear roll slowly down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with the back of his hand. He hated to see her cry.  
  
" Inuyasha " she said finally finding the courage to say what she needed to. She looked down at the ground she didn't want to look at him right now. If she did, she may not be able to say this. " I'm going home. " She closed her eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
" Ok . . . I'll see you in a week. If that was what was bothering you . You should have said so. I would have let you go. You didn't need to cry over it. " He replied. But somehow he knew that wasn't what was bothering her. He took his hand from her shoulder, and sat down on the ground crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
" Inuyasha, You don't understand. I'm not leaving for just a week . . . . I'm leaving . . .Forever. " She opened her eyes but still faced the ground. Another tear fell from her cheek. But this time he didn't wipe it away.  
  
" What . . . Why ? " he said, almost in a whisper.   
  
She didn't answer . She made her way up from the ground and headed towards the village. Leaving Inuyasha staring at the place she last sat.  
  
When she got to the village, Miroku was standing in front of Kiade's hut.   
  
" Kagome ? " he said, noticing her tear stained face. " Are you alright ? "  
  
" Miroku. . . . We need to talk. " She sat down in front of the hut. Miroku did the same.  
" This is going to be the last time I see you. I'm going home, and I'm not coming back. "  
  
Miroku didn't know what to say. But Sango did. She had been listening from inside the hut. She pushed away the curten and dashed out side.   
  
" You cant go. What about Shippo, and the rest of us. Don't we have a say in this ? You cant just leave us. We need you. " Sango was now crying. Miroku just stared at the two girls. He looked over at Kagome who was crying also. He really didn't know what to say. But he could also tell whatever he did say right now wouldn't matter. Kagome had made up her mind.   
  
" Your like a sister to me Kagome. " Sango continued. " I don't want you to leave. " Kagome stood up and hugged Sango tightly. She thought of Sango as a sister also. And didn't want to leave her, but it was something she had to do.  
  
She let go of Sango as Miroku made his way from the ground. " I'm going to miss you Kagome. And I wish you well. " Kagome then hugged Miroku. But only for a second. She didn't want him to ruin the moment, so she didn't give him time to.  
  
Kagome reached up and wiped the tears from her face. There was one more person she had to say goodbye to before heading back to the well. She made her way into the hut. Shippo was facing the wall with his back to Kagome. She could hear his little sobs and knew he had over heard her conversation outside.  
  
" Shippo " She said softly. " Can I talk to you ? " She made her way up behind him and sat down next to him. She reached down and picked him up and sat him in her lap. He looked up at her with eyes pleading her not to leave. " I'm sorry Shippo, But I have to leave. "  
" Don't go Kagome . . . Please don't go. I want you to stay. " He grabbed onto her shirt and squeezed it tightly.  
" I'm sorry Shippo, but I have to. " She kissed him on the head and sat him on the floor. She then walked over to her bag, and pulled out three candy bars. Miroku walked into the room and sat down in the corner to watch what was going on. Kagome handed the candy bars to shippo and put the bag on her back. " Bye guys, I'll miss you . . .a lot. " She said and then left the hut.  
  
Outside sat Sango, still crying a little. Sango stood and hugged Kagome tightly. " Bye " She whispered. " Bye . . Sister. " Kagome said before letting go of Sango and walking down the path towards the well. She had one more person to say goodbye to. But he may be the hardest one yet. 


	5. Too Late

Ok Now to the story.  
  
Inuyasha made his way up from the ground. He walked over to a sacred tree where he had first met Kagome. He jumped up into the tree, and sat down on one of the branches.  
  
'She's leaving.and never coming back.I have to stop her.but.how?' He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew she would be returning soon. 'She probably went to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I wonder what Shippo is going to say.' He opened his eyes as he heard a yell. He could faintly make out what was being said. But he knew the person yelling was Sango. She had said something like, you can't go.Shippo.us. Say in this. 'She must have just found out.' He thought to himself.  
  
'I guess I'll just wait here until she returns. Then I'll try to stop her if the others haven't already.' He closed his eyes once again to rest and listen for her.  
  
Kagome made her way down the path to the well. But when she got there Inuyasha wasn't there. 'Where did he go.maybe he doesn't want to see me before I leave.Maybe he went to find Kikyo and tell her the good news.' Kagome hoped she wasn't right. But he wasn't there so where else could he be.  
  
Inuyasha was up in the tree. Asleep. He didn't realize he was so tired.  
  
'Fine! If he doesn't care why should I?' She threw her bag into the well, turned around, and looked towards the village. " Bye.Inuyasha. " A tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe he didn't care but she definitely did.  
  
Inuyasha heard something hit the ground. He sat up and looked towards the well in time to hear Kagome say, " Bye.Inuyasha " But before he could say anything she jumped into the well and was gone.  
  
" NO.KAGOME!!!" He yelled jumping out of the tree and running to the well. " You can't.go. " But she had. And she was gone.forever.  
  
I know that was a mean thing to do. And I know you guys are going to hate me for ending the story like that but I promise that the next update is going to be much longer and better. Trust Me! ! ! 


	6. What Now

" What the heck!?!?!?! Why wont this thing work? What's wrong with it! " He jumped out and tried again, but still it wouldn't work. He jumped out again but this time he turned and stared at the well. " What could be keeping me from going to Kagome's time? "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well she walked up the stairs and shut the door behind her, not even glancing at the well. She made her way up to her room not replying when her mom said, " Welcome back, Kagome. How long are going to be here this time? " Instead, Kagome walked faster trying to get to her room before she started to cry again. When she got up the stairs she shut her door behind her and fell onto her bed. She pulled a pillow to her face as she cried. Then stopping, she turned and faced the ceiling.  
  
" Why did I think he would care?  
  
He left, Once again to go to . . . her.  
  
He's probably happy I'm gone.  
  
Now there's no one to get in his way,  
  
No one to slow him down.  
  
She's much stronger than I am.  
  
Much prettier.  
  
He told me himself the day we met that she was much cuter.  
  
Why did I think he would fell the same way about me as I did of him?  
  
I'm so stupid! "  
  
Tears rolled slowly down her face. She reached up and wiped them away with the back of her hand. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and get rid of the funny feeling in her stomach. And before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was totally black. Inuyasha couldn't see a thing. " Kagome.Sango.Miroku, Shippo, were are you guys ? " Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. " You don't need them Inuyasha. You have me now. And I'm ALL you need. " Inuyasha knew that voice, it was Kikyo.  
  
" What's going on? Why can't I see anything? " He asked but the hand was gone and he couldn't feel nor hear Kikyo anymore. Then . . . He woke up.  
  
His eyes flashed open. He sat up from his relaxed position in the tree. It was about 1:00 in the morning, and very dark. He looked up to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. He leaned back in the tree when he heard someone approaching. It was Shippo. " Inuyasha.Inuyasha where are you? "  
  
" look up " Inuyasha said. Shippo never came looking for him unless it was important. He usually was afraid of the dark. He wouldn't go out in it unless Kagome or someone else was with him.  
  
" Inuyasha.what happened? Why did she leave? " Shippo's eyes were red from crying.  
  
" I'll tell you in the morning.now go get some sleep. " He then watched as Shippo turned and walked back to the hut. He didn't say a word. He didn't even mumble anything under His breath he just walked away. After he was sure Shippo was gone he looked up at the stars and whispered, " Kagome.Please come back soon. You cant leave us.me.forever " he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day he awoke tired and hungry. He made his way out of the tree towards the hut. When he got there he walked in to see Shippo eating the candy bars Kagome had left him. Sango was eating some noodles left over from last night. Miroku was sitting in the corner staring at Shippo. He seemed to be in another world. He had a troubled look on his face.  
  
" What's this? " Said Shippo holding up a cloth bag. It had been hidden among his candy.  
  
" It's the jewel. " said Miroku as he turned his head to face the window. " I saw Kagome put it there last night. When she handed you the candy, she wrapped the string from the top of the bag around one of your candy bars. She was truly intending on not returning."  
  
Miroku then looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a look of disbelief. He couldn't and wouldn't believe she never wanted to return. He just couldn't. Shippo opened up the bag to see if Miroku was right, and he was. The jewel fell into Shippo's hand. Shippo began to cry. The jewel reminded him of Kagome and he missed her a lot.  
  
" You stupid half-breed!!! It's your entire fault she left!!! " Shippo yelled as he threw the jewel at Inuyasha. He then ran out the door crying. " Shippo.Wait!!! " Yelled Sango as she made her way from where she was sitting to run after the little Kitsune. Miroku watched Sango run out the door then looked over at Inuyasha again. What he saw he would never forget. Inuyasha picked up the jewel and held it tightly in is hand. He shivered slightly as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha stared at the jewel in his hand, he began to think the Kitsune was probably right.  
  
' Even though I don't know why she left,  
  
I have a feeling it's probably because of me.  
  
And probably because of me she is never coming back.  
  
Never.  
  
It's time to face reality.  
  
She's gone,  
  
Forever . . .  
  
Because of me. '  
  
He knew he was crying, but for some reason he didn't care. There were more important things to worry about. Like.how he was going to live without Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to realize it was morning. She tried to remember what happened last night or why she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Then it all came back to her. She sat up and made her way up from her bed. She glanced at the mirror and realized she needed a shower. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess. She opened a drawer and pulled out some clean clothes then made her way down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
After she had taken her shower, she began down stairs when she smelt something delicious. ' What is that smell? ' She thought as she continued down the stairs. When got down she found her mother cooking breakfast. She immediately handed a plate to Kagome. Kagome sat down and began to eat. She loved her mothers cooking. It was way better than Raman or stew, which seemed to be all the people in Feudal Japan ate, or at least all that they ate.  
  
When Kagome was done eating she made her way up to her room only to realize that there was nothing to do but then, the phone rang.  
  
" Hey Kagome! " Said Hojo when she answered the phone. " How are your cancer treatments going? "  
  
" Good.In fact I'm completely healed " Replied Kagome while making a personal note to have good long talk with her grandpa.  
  
" Great! I was wondering, would you like to come with me to get some ice cream? It's not a date but it can be if you want it too. "  
  
Kagome didn't want to go, but she was bored anyway so what could it hurt?  
  
" Sure, when do you want to go? "  
  
" Now if that's ok with you?  
  
" Perfect ill meet you there in 10 minute's. "  
  
" Ok, Bye! "  
  
" Bye "  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and walked over into the mirror. She changed out of her school uniform into a blue summer dress. Then brushed her hair and slipped on her shoe's. ' Even if this isn't all that fun, at least I've got something to do now! ' She grabbed her purse and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Inuyasha . . .are you alright? " Asked Miroku even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response. Inuyasha just got up and walked out. He made his way towards the woods and found the sacred tree. He climbed up to his usual spot and looked up at the sky. " I wonder what Kagome's doing right now? " 


	7. Distraction

" O no, I'm going to be late! " Kagome walked as fast as she could down the sidewalk. She was already late and didn't want Hojo to think she stood him up again. When she finally made it to the restaurant, she stopped before going in to calm herself down and straighten her dress then she walked in. She looked around for Hojo and finally spotted him sitting in a booth next to the window. " Hey Hojo! " She said as she sat down across from him. " Hey, I didn't think you were going to show at first. " Kagome blushed as she tried to remember how many times she had stood him up. When Hojo saw her blushing he quickly changed the subject. " So Kagome, sense your cancer is completely healed are you going to be coming to school more? "  
  
" Yea " Kagome answered while trying to put on her best smile. 'Of coarse I'll be at school more, now that I won't be returning to Feudal Japan anymore.' She sighed realizing how much she missed them.  
  
" Kagome look! " Kagome awoke from her daze and looked to were Hojo was pointing. A small TV in the restaurant was broadcasting a news update. Kagome didn't hear a word the woman was saying because she was too busy looking out the window. A large scorpion like monster was terrorizing the city. He was knocking down and killing anything in his path. Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
" Kagome where are you going? " Yelled Hojo. But she didn't hear him. She ran as fast as she could the whole way home. When she got there she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, threw off her purse, and grabbed her bows and arrows. 'I have to stop that demon.' she thought to herself as she hurried back to where the monster was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha heard someone coming. He looked down from where he was sitting in the tree and saw Kikyo staring up at him. " So she's gone. " Kikyo's voice showed no emotion. Her eyes seemed cold as she looked at him waiting for an answer. " Yea " Answered Inuyasha looking back up at the sky. He crossed his arms pretending he didn't care she was gone. But everyone knew he did. " Inuyasha, we can finally be together now, just as we were intended to be. "  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply he continued looking at the sky. 'A few months ago I would have loved to be alone with Kikyo, but now.I can't.' " Kikyo, I'm sorry but.I can't. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome. And even though she's gone." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence. He smelt something.Kagome's blood. 


	8. Unexpected

Kagome finally came to. She looked around and tried to remember what had happened. She turned over onto her stomach and saw her arrows a few inches away. She started to reach for them but her head told her other wise. She had a terrible headache. She reached up and touched her forehead only to yank her hand back. Her head was bleeding badly. She had large gashes on her head. Her arms and legs were covered in scratches. She slowly made her way from the ground. Her head and body were fighting against it but she knew she had to get up. She crawled over to her arrows and picked them up. Many of the arrows had been broken but a few weren't. Then she realized it didn't matter because her bow had been broken into. Once she got to her feet. She looked around for the monster but he was gone.  
  
" Where did he go.He's got to be around here somewhere. " She began to walk down the street. She followed the trail of dead people and damaged buildings.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Inuyasha leapt from the tree and ran towards the well. He jumped in and was immediately in Kagome's time. He stopped to sniff the air and once he caught the scent of her blood he began to follow it. He saw smashed buildings and dead people lying everywhere.  
  
'Please let Kagome be ok.' He prayed to himself as ran faster and faster to find her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kikyo couldn't believe what she had just heard. " He chose my reincarnation over me! This is can't be! " Kikyo became angrier and angrier the more she thought about what had just happened. " I will make sure that girl never sees Inuyasha again !!! " And with that she disappeared into the woods.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome hit the ground. The monster made his way toward her. He raised his tail preparing to finish her off. Kagome closed her eyes and began to cry.  
  
She always knew that she would probably be killed by a demon.  
  
The day she met Inuyasha she knew her life would never be the same, that every day would be a new adventure. She never thought her best friend would be a demon exterminator from Feudal Japan. And she definitely never thought that the one she would fall in love with would be a stubborn, half demon.  
  
' If only Inuyasha cared for me the way I care for him.I love him. But.he loves Kikyo, and I'm just going to have to accept that. ' She was crying freely now. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She looked up wondering why she wasn't dead yet. She gasped as she found the demon lying in front of her, sliced into.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched her from the roof of a high building. He was about to jump down there and make sure she was all right when Hojo appeared.  
  
' So that's what Kagome's been doing. While I've been waiting for her to return.hoping and praying she would.She's been out with a guy.' Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he watched the boy help Kagome up. Then walk with her back down the street towards her house. Inuyasha put his sword back in its place and began to jump from roof to roof back towards the well. He wanted to talk to her . . . But she obviously had better things to do.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome looked over at Hojo and asked, " Hojo, how did the demon die? "  
  
Hojo looked towards her with surprised look on his face. " You missed it? " Kagome nodded and looked towards the ground.  
  
" It was Amazing! This guy in a red kemo.  
  
' RED KEMO!' Kagome thought. 'Inuyasha.He saved me. ' Kagome looked up towards the buildings she looked everywhere but couldn't see him. She had to get to him before he left. She began to run down the street. She could hear Hojo yell for her but didn't care. She had to stop Inuyasha. She began running up the stairs to the shrine two at a time. Her head and legs were both killing her but she didn't care. All she could think about was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the door of the shrine. He could hear someone running. He sniffed the air, " It's.Kagome! " Just as he turned around Kagome tackled him to the ground. He laid there listening to her try to catch her breath. Once she finally got her breathing under control, she crawled off of him. Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his kimono. Kagome stood up also.  
  
" Kagome what. " But before he could finish she butted in. " I knew it was you. I knew you were the one that saved me. But.why did you leave? " Inuyasha's face went from worried to sad. He turned around and crossed his arms.  
  
" I didn't want to ruin your little date. " He said sarcastically. He turned to look at her expecting her to be mad at him. But she wasn't.She was crying.  
  
" Inuyasha.You just don't know.You don't know how much it hurt when I saw you and Kikyo together that night." Tears began to form in her eyes. She took a breath to try and control them although she knew it wouldn't help.  
  
" Ever sense then.that picture remained in my head. I went on that date with Hojo to try to forget.I know you love her but I. " Kagome stopped. She couldn't go on. She was already crying. She couldn't face him so instead she stared at the ground. She was startled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him. He sniffed in her scent as he slowly rubbed her back in hopes to calm her a bit. He felt her try to pull away so he pulled her closer. 'So it was my fault.' He felt her try once again to get out of his hold on her. But he wouldn't let go. He was afraid she would leave again.  
  
Kagome tried to get away, but couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to hug him. To be so close she could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was just that she couldn't get him and Kikyo out of her head. She wondered if he was even really hugging her. Or was he picturing Kikyo.Her thoughts began to  
  
wonder.  
  
'Why ME?  
  
Why do I have to be HER reincarnation?  
  
Perfect her.  
  
When he hugs me like this,  
  
I know he's thinking about her.  
  
Why would he ever think of me that way?  
  
Little, Helpless, Week, Kagome.  
  
Why would he ever love me,  
  
when he can have Perfect, Strong, Beautiful, . . .  
  
Kikyo.'  
  
Inuyasha could fell her body go limp. He heard her begin to cry again. She had stopped for a while.  
  
' Did I really hurt you this bad Kagome?  
  
Why did I do that?  
  
Why did I go and kiss her?  
  
And why didn't I realize Kagome was standing there . . . . .watching it all.probably wishing she never knew me.  
  
Or that she would never see me again.that's why she left.to get away from . . . me.'  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. He then let her go. She had every right to leave, to turn and walk away. And if she wished.Never see him again. She felt him let go of her. She looked up into his eyes. They were full of hurt, pain, and regret.  
  
" Inuyasha." She stared into his eyes. Forgetting what she was going to say. When he turned his head to look at the ground, she awoke from the daze she had been in. His eyes always seemed to do that to her. He reached out and took her hand. He laid something in it then turned towards the shrine.  
  
" Do as you wish with it . . . .I have no use for it anymore. " He then walked into the shrine.  
  
She heard him go down the steps then jump into the well. She looked down at her hand and opened it. He had left the jewel. 


	9. A Choice

Kagome turned and walked inside her house. She went up the stairs and strait into her room. She sat onto her bed and looked down at the little shard in her hand.  
  
' I should go back.right?  
  
Yes, I should.  
  
I love him.  
  
I need him.  
  
Even if he doesn't love me, I still want to be with him.  
  
I don't care anymore.  
  
I just want to be with him.'  
  
She shoved the shard into her pocket and ran downstairs, she ran across the yard all the way to the well. She stopped at the edge and looked down into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and jumped onto his favorite branch in the sacred tree. He laid back and closed his eyes. A small smile crept onto his face, as he smelled her sweet scent. She was back.  
  
She climbed out of the well and looked up at the huge tree.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was currently sitting in and began to walk towards her, the smile on his face grew bigger as if they shared a secret no one else knew.  
  
Kagome stood waiting on him as a smile appeared on her face too.  
  
Inuyasha reached Kagome and stopped just a few inches in front of her. " I made my choice as to what to do with the jewel. " Said Kagome as she looked up into his eyes. " And.what is it? " Inuyasha asked. " My choice is to use it to come back to you. Inuyasha, I can't imagine living without you. I know you love her, but I love you. " " Kagome I Don't." But he wasn't allowed to finish. " You don't what Inuyasha? " Both turned their heads to see Kikyo standing a few feet away. Inuyasha froze. Kagome glanced from Kikyo back to Inuyasha. " Well? " urged Kikyo. " I.I. " Inuyasha's face lost its smile. His face hung low, and his bangs hid his eyes. Kagome now understood. Or so she thought. " I understand. " She said and left. She took off towards the village. Inuyasha turned to stop her, but Kikyo stopped him first. " Does this mean you love her now? " Asked Kikyo in her same emotionless tone. Inuyasha stayed silent, his eyes fixed on Kagome as he watched her walk towards the hut, a look of regret on his face. " Inuyasha answer me. " She demanded. When he still didn't reply Nor even show that he had heard her; she stepped in front of him and placed her lips on his. But the kiss was a short one; Inuyasha pushed her from him and took a few steps back so she couldn't do it again. " My love.don't do this to us. You love me, you know you love me! " She shouted. Inuyasha eyes showed his sorrow as he looked deep into her own. He looked for something, anything, but there was nothing there, her eyes showed nothing, not her soul, not her emotions, for she had neither. " Kikyo, I'm sorry. " Inuyasha began, but paused. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. Kikyo was stunned, not to mention confused, and she didn't know what was going on. " You'll always have a special place in my heart, Kikyo. But not like Kagome. She has my heart. " Kikyo was speechless. Her reincarnation had won. Kagome had won Inuyasha's heart. Her face reflected her anger, as she shoved Inuyasha from her. " You will regret this decision my love. And you will see the error of your ways. You are coming to hell with me, I will make sure of it. " And with that, her soul stealers took her into the air and she disappeared into the clouds. Inuyasha stood there for a moment after she was gone. He stared at the clouds then took his gaze to the ground. His eyes showed his regret as he said, " I'm sorry, but I can't leave her Kikyo. I love her. " And with that he took off towards the hut to find Kagome. 


End file.
